


Heartbeat

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is alive, F/M, Fluff, uhhhh fuck tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Is he alive?





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> READ MY OTHER SHIT FIRST IN THIS SERIES

“You could have  _ died _ Connor!” You shouted at him with a hoarse voice. You were now confronting the Android after a particularly reckless endeavor of chasing an armed man who had gone on an Android killing spree. 

The man was supposedly part of a radical group that was totally against Androids in all forms. And with the android rebellion still raging, the shooting only seemed to heighten the tensions between the two groups.

“But I cannot die, I am not alive.” You stopped in your tracks, you’ve heard that from him multiple times. It shouldn’t have shocked you, but after the incident of him being hunted down for the slim possibility of being deviant, your perspective had changed. Drastically.

“Shut the hell up.” You snarled, turning on your heel at the man sitting on the bench, soaked in his own thirum. 

“But it is true, Sergeant. My memories can be transferred to another android.” 

“I said,  _ shut up. _ ” The words came out choked, broken.

“Connor. Your definition and idea of death, life, and being are wildly different than mine, or that of any human. But it is like that for every living being, for Karma, for me. Even Hank and I have different takes on life.” Karma, hearing her name came over and sat at the feet of Connor, looking up at him with admiring eyes. 

“To you, you may not be alive by your definition. But for me, for Karma, for Hank. You. Are. Alive.”

“Connor, you may see yourself as a bunch of programming. But that’s all we living beings are. DNA programs our cells to do certain chemical reactions to make us move, to make us think, to make us live. We are nothing but a complex chemical reaction that is programmed to make more of these fragile chemical reactions that can only survive within a slim set of parameters. How different is that from you?”

“And by God Connor, we wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for the faults in our programming! It is because that our once RNA became DNA we are here now! The simple  _ chances _ produced by ‘mistakes’ allowed us to evolve, allowed us to somehow become sentient mobile beings.”

“The way we humans continue to improve upon androids is the same way. We happen to see the ‘mistakes’ the quirks we can improve upon to better suit a specific task or to better suit one another. And the androids do this themselves,  _ you do it. _ ”

“You do your little coin tricks, ‘diagnostics checking’. Connor, I’ve seen you try out all sorts of new tricks, ways to improve your skills doing so. I’ve seen you adjust your own movements to better suit your environment. Your own thirum pump does that! It speeds up to keep up with your pace, just as my heart does with my blood! Karma’s does that too, you just have to listen to yourself and others for a moment. To understand that just because your programming tells you-you're not alive, doesn’t mean you are not alive.” 

Connor stood still, his ring flashing a bright red. His brown eyes stared straight ahead, into nothing. His next movements were stiff, robotic, as he leaned down to Karma and pressed his hand to her chest, which she tried to lick. 

You watched bewildered as he then pressed the hand to his own chest, his LED switched to a calmer yellow and his eyebrows stitched together. It clicked as you watched. 

“You have to listen.” You whispered and sat down beside him, bringing his head to your chest. You knew he could probably just analyze or use his hand, but this: this seemed right. 

His LED flashed red for a few moments before settling back to a calm blue, he seemed to struggle with his words before he spoke.

“I  _ am  _ alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda my own take on if Androids are alive, there's quite a bit more I wanted to add on


End file.
